List of Universal Pictures theatrical animated features/Animated films by studio
The following is a list of animated feature films produced and/or released by Universal Pictures. The lists have been broken down categorically by sub-studio, etc. Universal began releasing animated films during the 1980s which were produced by outside studios, such as An American Tail in 1986, The Land Before Time in 1988, and Jetsons: The Movie in 1990. Then, in 1997, the studio released its first self-produced animated feature film with Ama and the Mysterious Crystal, and has hence continued to produce shorts, featurettes, and feature films to this day. Between collaborating with other studios to co-produce films to Universal distributing animated features produced by other companies, Universal no longer produces all their animated content under the Universal banner. Their most recent film, Paradoria 2: Enchanted Realm, released in 2019, marks the studio's 24th feature-length animated film. Universal Animation Studios The films collectively produced by Universal Animation Studios are dubbed the Universal Animated Features canon or simply UAF. Please do not move these films from one portion of this list to another. In particular, do not add other films to the Universal Animation Studio (UAS) films portion of the list UNLESS Universal has announced a new UAS production. Any of the following are *not* part of the official UAF canon: *Illumination films. (Illumination remains a separate production unit within Universal) *DreamWorks Animation films, whether made before or after Universal acquired DreamWorks Animation. Like Illumination, DWA remains a separate production unit within Universal. *Gingo films, whether made before or after Gingo was split from Universal. The only exceptions to this are Paint World, BJ and Wally, Gabriel Garza, Gabriel Garza 2, Imagimals, and Gabriel Garza 3, which have already been added to the list, and were produced by UAS in conjunction with Gingo. *''The Gabriel Garza Movie'' and Curious George, even if produced by UAS but rather at the Glendale studio. *Live action Universal films that include animated bits or sequences (even if produced by UAS), such as Casper, The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle, Hop, and Woody Woodpecker. *Films distributed, but not produced by Universal, such as An American Tail, The Land Before Time, Jetsons: The Movie, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, Balto, and The Tale of Despereaux. The following is a list of the animated films that were produced by Universal Animation Studios, formerly known as Universal Feature Animation. Universal Animated Features The following list shows all the fully animated films produced by Universal Animation Studios, beginning with Ama and the Mysterious Crystal. UK list of Universal Animated Features :See also: List of Universal animated films released in UK The above US list varies slightly with the UK version. Whilst the US list has Paint World at #3 and Imagimals at #20, these don't feature in the UK list, which instead features Curious George at #8. The UK list is as follows: Live-action and partially animated movies All of the following are live-action films and documentaries films that contain at least some animated scenes and/or sequences. Gingo Animation This is the complete list of stand-alone Gingo Animation films distributed by Universal which have had a theatrical release. Illumination Entertainment Universal has collaborated (and currently owns) Illumination Entertainment to release or will release the following films: DreamWorks Animation On April 28, 2016, Universal's parent company NBCUniversal announced a $3.8 billion deal to buy DreamWorks Animation. On August 22, 2016, the deal was completed. Universal took over the distribution deal with DreamWorks Animation starting in 2019 with the release of How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, after DreamWorks Animation's distribution deal with 20th Century Fox ended. The following films are produced by DreamWorks Animation. All animated films are also currently owned by Universal and it has assumed distribution rights to all of the DWA films released by DreamWorks Pictures (1998–2005), Paramount Pictures (2006–2012) and 20th Century Fox (2013–2017). Universal Animation Glendale This is the complete list of films produced at the Glendale Universal animation studio which have had a theatrical release. Amblimation The following films were produced by Amblimation, the animation production arm of Steven Spielberg's Amblin Entertainment, before Universal began releasing animated films through their own feature animation department. However, Universal did not own the studio. Amblimation was closed in 1997 after Balto was completed. Other animated films distributed by Universal Unlike the films above that were made by Universal, the films below were only distributed by Universal. Animated films released under the Focus Features label This following list shows animated films released through Universal's Focus Features label. Most of them are stop-motion films produced by Laika. Category:Lists Category:Misc. Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Films